Shattered MOON
by JIsaac275
Summary: Every revolution needs solders, and where better to get prime warriors then the halls of Beacon Academy. Follow the institute's first all Faunus team as they rise in the rankings, gathering supporters along the way. Will they succeed in recruiting an army? Or will a member's experimental origins be the team's downfall?
**Chapter 1 -** _Shattered MOON_

I once read a book about a man with two souls, both fighting for control over his body. Given the life that I've lived so far I wish that I had finished that book, just to see which side won. As for me, it's still uncertain.

"Wake Up Omi!"

"Huh,Wha-" was all I managed to get out before I was blindsided by the tail of a Death Stalker, its stinger glowing brightly in the night. The force of the blow sent me sprawling into a nearby tree hard enough to splinter the wood.

"Jeez!" I groaned, "That's gonna hurt later."

"Given your situation I'm surprised it doesn't hurt now."

Looking around I couldn't find the owner of the new voice, but once I looked up I saw her. Well her eyes at least, shining bright olive thought he surrounding leaves.

"...Stuff it Mittens" I said, which got the reaction I was looking for, even though it wasn't a smart one. She was down the truck of that tree faster than my eyes were able to follow, which isn't normal so I must have gotten hit harder than I thought. The next thing I knew her bladed gauntlet was up against my throat, and by slowly rising it she forced me back onto my feet.

"Call me Mittens one more time and I'll cut myself a new fur coat." she purred. Soothing voice aside, Olivia Tawn wasn't one for idle threats. So, while suppressing an audible gulp I agreed. "Deal."

From behind her I could see our other two group members continuing the battle. Heading the assault was my older brother Maugrim Noir, our group's black hair swordsman and commander. While he slashed at the Death Stalker's face our aerial combatant, Octavia Rouge, swooped in from behind on purple-tinted wings. However she caught a tough break when the Stalker noticed the movement and lashed out with its tail again, this time swatting her wing. As she went down Maugrim's voice caught my attention once more by saying, "Get your head out your ass Omi and blind this thing!" Olivia lowered her gauntlet from my neck allowing me to exhale the breath I had been holding. After that she leapt back into tree she climbed out of, I turned to the target, and the show really began.

Drawing my twin daggers from their hip holsters I charged the Death Stalker holding the blades reverse-grip style with the edges facing out, ready to counter any attack that disrupted my next maneuver. As I neared the creature I thumbed the toggles on each hilt, releasing the pitch black Dust stored within. Soon, after a few laps around the disoriented Grimm, an almost tangible cloud of Dust formed around the target, hiding it completely from view. Once hidden, Rouge, as she likes to be called, dove into the cloud. The very nature of my Dust screen makes visibility absolute zero, but for Rouge that isn't a problem. Using her own form of echolocation she can see in there better than most of us can see in broad daylight. As soon as she entered it a low but piercing whistle emitted from the cloud, alerting us that the prey was as good as caught. Next the sound of chains being rapidly coiled came from the shrouded darkness and then we saw her rise out of the cloud, over a thick nearby tree branch, and back into it again. A few moments later and she strolled out, throwing a glance at Maugrim that said 'finished'. He acknowledged her with a nod, turned to me and said, "Drop the screen, Omi."

" _Why don't you drop that degrading nickname_ ," I thought, because:

Omi is not my name. And,

The constant reminder of being the weakest on the squad got annoying after the third month. (No actually, it got old after the third week.)

I didn't say any of this though, but instead stepped forward and thumbed back the hilt's toggles. In less than thirty seconds the air was clear of all Dust, leaving the Grimm exposed. Rouge had done her job exceptionally well, as usual. The Grimm had both of its pincers broken and it was suspended in mid-air from the base of its tail with its legs thrashing pitifully. As it struggled the moonlight glanced off the chain of Rouge's Kyoketsu-shoge, which she affectionately calls Nosferatu (don't ask me why).

Watching the struggling Grimm hang there was pity inducing, it really was; so that's why I stepped up to ask the "tough" question.

"Who wants to pop this puppy open and claim the prize inside?" I chimed. "I don't know about you guys, but payback is gonna be swe-"

"Stop." an ice cold voice said from behind me. Turning, I saw Maugrim walking towards me until I was trapped in his moonlit shadow, the Stalker still squirming less than a meter away. His merciless gaze made me cower farther into his shadow and avoid making eye contact.

"When are you going to get out of your own little world and realise your constant mistakes jeopardize the mission and team?" he asked. "When are you gonna realize that we are not playing some game, and that these _things_ aren't toys!" Upon calling the Grimm a thing Maugrim unsheathed his katana and sliced its unarmored stomach, all in one smooth motion. Once the disintegration was complete he re-sheathed his blade, turned his back to me, and addressed the group as a whole. "Alright squad, that Grimm was our hundredth one tonight, so our training mission is complete. Gather your things, we're returning to camp. Once we get there head straight to bed and rest up for tomorrow.

That last order confused us since we've always operated on a nocturnal schedule, meaning we just woke up a few hours ago.

"Why the early bedtime, Boss?" Olivia asked. Then, while giving me a smug look, she asked, "Is it because the runt messed up again?"

"This has nothing to do with my brother." he said.

"Then what?" Rouge interjected, in a way that wasn't defiance, but reluctant curiosity.

"Orders from Adam. Tomorrow we're getting a long-term mission that requires a sleep-at-night schedule. That's all the information I was given, so if you want more I'd advise you all to get your rest now so you don't miss the mission briefing at 06:00."

Then, with one last glance at the group, and a lingering second on me, he added, "Don't. Sleep. In."

And with that we left, not knowing that tomorrow marked the beginning of a whole new stage in the Faunus Revolution. **A/N:** Thanks for reading the first chapter of Shattered MOON, my first attempt at fanfic and writing publication.

I'm excited to write this story with an entire team of OCs. Originally it was just going to be one OC but I realised that he couldn't attend Beacon without a team, this prompting the creation of Maugrim, Olivia, and Rouge. I realized halfway through that I still hadn't stated the MC's name, but since I had no ideas on how to organically add it. Since I wanted to avoid the whole, "My name is [blank] and I'm [blank] years old", I decided to save it for chapter 2, where everyone gets a quick overview.

We'll that's it for now, and I hope you enjoyed the first installment. Now that it's posted I have a commitment to see it through. Please leave any type of feedback you want, good or bad. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.


End file.
